


Pokemon Teal

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Read the journal of Pokemon Trainer Teal, aka, my writing warmups!!!
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Teal

POKEMON TEAL

DAY 1

Today I’ve started my Pokemon journey!! The other trainers all got their first Pokemon from like. Professor tree. Or something. IDK I didn’t learn his name. Anyway. I caught my first Pokemon on my own! A Cramorant!

All I had to do was put a jar of peanut butter underneath a box propped up with a twig. Granted… probably should’ve _opened_ the jar… and the box was too small to hold anything but a Caterpie… But…. I guess the Cramorant didn’t know that. I found it sitting on the ground with the box on its head and the jar of peanut butter at its feet, unopened.

BUT HEY! First Pokémon, first day of my journey! LET’S GO!!

DAY 2

I’ve given a nickname to Cramorant- DORP! Named him after the sound I hear in his head whenever I look at his face, IT’S SO CUTE. His face I mean.

Anyway, headed out to the Wild Area today! Dorp and I had to run for our LIVES when a Onix started chasing us!!! Well… I did, anyway. Dorp just kinda stood there and stared at it. Apparently that works, though, as the Onix soon got weirded out and wiggled away.

Dorp! My hero!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trainer Name: Teal

Pokemon Team:

Dorp (Cramorant): Lv 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
